


Valentine's Day

by mdjgirl11



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Death, Friendship/Love, Ghost Newt, Love Confessions, M/M, Newt - Freeform, Thomas - Freeform, Valentine's Day, newtmas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 12:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13681887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdjgirl11/pseuds/mdjgirl11
Summary: Thomas felt his cheeks wet when the tears start falling, slowing dripping on the stone below him. He laid his head on the stone, next to the flowers."I'm sorry Newt, so sorry for everything. I've read your letter and I tried to find happiness, but it's so shucking hard. Some days are easier than other but I just wished you were here with me."





	Valentine's Day

Valentine's Day 

Thomas walked around paradise with a bouquet of flowers in his hands. He heard from a few people that it was a special day today, Valentine’s Day. The whole idea of Valentine’s Day was that you showed your love ones that you cared about them by doing something fun or give a present. He liked this idea and was on his way to the only person he could think of that he would want to spend the day with. Thomas slowed his pace when the small grave came in sight. He let out a soft sigh and slowly sat down in the sand next to the grave. 

"Hey Newt." Thomas whispered softly as he laid the flowers on the gravestone. He could already feel the tears building behind his eyes but tried to push them back, he was not ready for them to fall yet, he had something to say first.   
"You know, it's been a while since I last visited you. Minho's been asking me to come over with him when he visit you, but I was just scared I guess. Scared of seeing your stone here and realize over and over again what I did to you. I regret not believing Teresa when she first told me about the effect my blood has, I even regret listening to you when you told me you were fine, when you clearly weren't."  
Thomas felt his cheeks wet when the tears start falling, slowing dripping on the stone below him. He laid his head on the stone, next to the flowers.   
"I'm sorry Newt, so sorry for everything. I've read your letter and I tried to find happiness, but it's so shucking hard. Some days are easier than other but I just wished you were here with me."

"It's okay Tommy, it's fine to feel bad sometimes, but please don't let the guilt eat you alive. I forgive you, even if there’s nothing you need forgiveness for" Thomas looked up to see the blond sitting next to him, a soft smile on his face. He felt his eyes grow wide when he looked at the sight before him.   
"What, h...... hhow are you here?"   
Newt smiled sadly at him before answering.   
"I'm not here, or at least not really. I don't know how this bloody thing works, I just know that I can see you and speak to you but I can't touch you."   
Thomas could only stare at the beautiful boy in front of him. The black veins had disappeared making his face smooth again. And his eyes were back to their normal brown.   
"Did you find peace Newt?" This time it was Newt who looked away.   
"My peace is with you Tommy, so yes as long as I can stay with you, I'm at peace."  
Thomas could only cry at Newt's words. He wanted to hug the blonde so bad and he hated the fact that it wasn't possible. 

Instead he moved closer to the blonde, searching for a warmth that wasn't there.   
"You know I love you right?" Thomas could see a blush forming on the blonde's cheeks.   
"I've never found the courage to tell you before, but I really care about you." Brown eyes met his own as Newt looked up, tears shining in his eyes.   
"I love you too Tommy, so bloody much. And I want to hug you so bad right now.’’  
The tears were now streaming down on Newt’s cheeks as well. Even with his eyes all red and puffy Thomas still thought he looked beautiful. Thomas suddenly felt the urge to kiss the blonde boy in front of him. He knew it wouldn’t work but he leaned over to Newt anyway, closing his eyes while he closed the gap between them. At first he felt nothing, it was like he was kissing the air, but after a few seconds he could feel soft lips touch his own. Thomas pulled back in shock, looking for Newt’s reaction. The blonde boy was blushing but his eyes were shining with happiness. 

‘’Happy Valentine Tommy….’’

Thomas woke up by someone shaking him by his shoulder.   
‘’Wake up you ugly shank.’’ Thomas didn’t have to open his eyes to know who was talking to him. He sat up quickly and looked around, searching for the blonde.   
‘’What the hell happened? Where’s Newt?’’ Minho’s face fell when he heard those words.   
‘’Thomas, are you okay? You don’t remember what happened?’’ Thomas couldn’t grasp the fact that it was all a dream. It felt so real for him.   
‘’Yeah I’m fine, thank you for waking me. I will join you in a few minutes.’’ Minho shot a concerned look to his friend but decided to leave him be, knowing that the boy would come to him if he needed to talk about it. 

Thomas rested his head in his hands, desperately trying to slow his breathing. He felt like he was going to pass out any minute now, and he couldn’t have that. He felt himself calm down after a few minutes and decided to go back and join his friends. He slowly got up and turned to look at the grave one more time.   
‘’The dream wasn’t real, I know it, but I meant every word of it Newt. I love you with all my heart.’’ Thomas took a deep breath and turned around to walk back to his friends, the feeling of his best friends lips on his, still fresh in his mind. 

While Thomas walked away, a boy stepped out of the shadows, a sad smile on his face.   
‘’Thank you for everything Tommy, I love you too.’’ And he disappeared, taking the flowers on his grave with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine!  
> I'm back with another One-Shot.  
> Please let me know what you think about it and feel free to send me ideas for other One-Shots


End file.
